Ribbon and Kirby's Relationship
by Pikfan
Summary: 7 In April,8 years have past since Kirby and Ribbon met. But will it be a happy reunion? Read and...you know. Offically completed with a long chapter 4.
1. A regular day

**Ribbon and Kirby's Relationship!**

A/N: It's been about 7 years since Kirby and Ribbon met. They were about to meet again.

Disclaimer: Me no own Kirby.

We will start in an ordinary day. Kirby woke up hoping Mr. Birdie don't come and talk. But, it's an ordinary day.

"KIRBY WAKE UP ALREADY! COME ON BE ANNOIED!!" Mr. Birdie yelled.

"LOOK!! I don't actually care if some crazy canary wants to wake me up to wake me up, because I'm already up and annoyed!!" Kirby yelled.

"GOOD!! HERE'S YOUR STUPID LETTERS FROM 'MR. FAKE MEXICAN ACCENT' AND 'MS. CUTIE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!!'" Mr. Birdie yelled.

"Meta Knight and Ribbon?!" Kirby asked when he blushed. "EWW!! YOU LOVE MR. RASIST!!" Mr. Birdie yelled. "Will you get out of here!?" Kirby said as he starts reading his mail. First Meta Knight's.

_Dear Meta K. Knight. Your monthly bills have gone incredibly high. One day you have to pay off your rent and stop expecting the purple square to pay it off!_

_From King DDD. Current balance: $ 500,000,000_

"Meta Knight and his bills. I'm surprise that DDD didn't make this illegal… hey. I'm a pink circle!! Now for Ribbon," Kirby said to himself.

_Dear Kirby. How long we didn't see each other? Seven years of writing letters still the same age. Well, daddy finally let me out of Riffle Star to visit Dream World. So maybe I will see your 3 other friends from mirror world along with you._

_Until then, Love Ribbon._

"Awesome! Ribbon's coming!! But I have to get ready!" Kirby yelled in excitement.

Where Meta Knight is at.

"Hey Meta Man! Could you slice me up to 4's again?" Kirby asked. "Alright. Just don't call me Meta Man anymore!" he responded. "Mr. Birdie is right. How can someone be racist to their own race?" Kirby said to himself.

While Kirby get his friends, let's see what Ribbon is doing.

"Come on, Ribbon, today isn't lasting forever!!" her mom said. "Alright! I'm leaving I'm leaving!" Ribbon yelled back. Then she looks at a picture of her and Kirby kissing. "(Sigh!) Man, I hope Kirby don't know that I love him. He may love me back. Then again, what are the odds of that?" Ribbon said to herself. "RIBBON!!! Are you ready yet?!" Ribbon's mom asked.

When she left Riffle Star, she finally sees how beautiful the star looks in space. Then she finally headed for Dream World. The trip took 2 and a half hours (like from Chicago to Orlando.)

"Wow! I never knew space looks so pretty!!" Ribbon said nearing her destination.

Moments later in Cappy Town, Kirby and friends. "Kirby!! Look! A shooting star!" Tiff and Tuff said. "Naww! Like I never had seen a meteorite before…I might eat you tonight!" Kirby responded. Then he got his telescope to see that it was Ribbon landing super fast!!

"Oh gees! It's Ribbon!! Come on, colored Kirbys! Follow me!! Tiff, Tuff, don't go near me!" Kirby instructed as he left. "I guess he wants us to follow him!" Tuff said without listening to Kirby.

"Mother Fisher!!" Kirby cussed without actually cussing.

Once he was where Ribbon landed, next to his house, (what are the odds!) that is when he and Ribbon met from seven years apart.

"Hi." They both said.

More chapters coming up soon. R&R please.


	2. Rick's Advice

**Ribbon and Kirby's Relationship**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

"Ribbon I like to introduce to my friends, Karby, the red one, Korby, the yellow one and Kirdy, the green one. These are people who use me, Tiff, Tuff and Mr. Birdie. And my enemies. You know the guy the same name as his report cards, DeDeDe, Escar-snail, and Mr. Birdie," Kirby introduces as Ribbon laughed. "Sorry, Kirby, I couldn't tell who's red or not," Ribbon said then laughed.

"For the last time, Kirby. My name is not 'Escar-snail'. It's Escargoon!!" he responded.

"So, who is she?" Kirby asked. "Sis, why do you always come out of nowhere? Anyway, this is my twin sister, Bow. How can you tell us apart is by our voices and our ribbon. She has green one," Ribbon said. Then Bow switched ribbons with Ribbon. "Why hello, cutie!" she responded to Kirdy. "She's also not afraid of sharing her feelings, unlike me!!" Ribbon said annoyed. "You were never this mad since Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, and Cupid came out of nowhere to ganged up to beat you up," Bow responded. "Give me back my ribbon!" she said before slap fighting.

"Wow. Pretty girls have really stupid secrets,'' Kirby said. "Aww! You like Ribbon, don't you?" Tiff asked. "Well, I wouldn't say I love is that……GET OUT OF HERE!!" Kirby yelled. "Kirby's got a girlfriend, Kirby's got a girlfriend!" Tuff sang. "Hey! At least my girlfriend isn't my sister," Kirby said.

Things got silent after Kirby said that. Even Ribbon and Bow stopped. Then Ribbon went to Kirby. "Umm, Kirby, are you really saying you… you like me?" she said in her high voice. Kirby just nodded. They were really happy as they enter his house, kicking out Mr. Birdie. "Aww!" Everyone said. "GET THE FISH OUTTA HERE!!!" Kirby and Ribbon said.

INTERMISSION TIME. "What? How can you have an intermission in a fanfic?" Kirby asked. "Who cares? We all deserve a break," Ribbon answer on the toilet. "BUT I DIDN'T GET ANY LINES! WAIT…NEVER MIND!" Mr. Birdie yelled. "As I was saying! We could all rest and chat while readers get some snacks or use the potty," Ribbon said again. "Okay then…. … … … …Ribbon, why did you get beat up by holiday mascots?" Kirby asked. INTERMISSION OVER. "But I'm not finished on the potty, yet!" Ribbon cried.

Late that night, Kirby kept having nightmares about low food supplies and how sad it will be if Ribbon breaks up with Kirby. "Kirby. You've been screaming like a girl three times now! What's wrong?" Ribbon asked. "It's nothing. If you don't mind, I'll sleep on the tree tonight, so I won't wake you up," Kirby said as he leaves the house.

Where he's really going is to Whispy Wood to Rick's house. "You stupid blob!! It's 3:30 in the stupid morning! What do you want!?" A tired Rick yelled. "Well, I need some advice for this girl name ribbon. Just give me some advice like you have Pick," bashful Kirby said. "Oh now you come to me for advice!? I bet you don't even know who I am! I should be about your game cancellation instead of screaming at you!!" Rick said. "I looked you up at the Wikipedia! That doesn't matter now! May I please have some advice?" Kirby begged. "Fine already! Just shut up!!" Rick said.

"Lesson #1: Be a gentleman. Okay, let's pretend I'm this Ribbon girl. Okay now, open the door for me," Rick instructed. "Well, okay…but this feels awkward doing this to you," Kirby said. "Fine! (Dresses exactly like Ribbon.) Now do you think this is gay?" Rick asked. "Well…" Kirby thought. Moments later. "Are you happy now?! I've shortened myself; staple some wings on my back; I even sound her! Can we go on with the lesson?!?" Rick asked. "Okay, let's go!" Kirby says as he eats the door. Then he pulled out the chair for Rick. "Good job, Kirby! Wait what are doing? No!!! AHHHHH!!!" Moments later. "I can't believe I've just kissed you! I actually thought you were Ribbon!" Kirby yelled in disgust.

"Lesson #2: Giving away something beautiful for your something beautiful. Let's start basically. What would you like to give her?" Rick asked. "Well, I always wanted to give someone a pet alligator. Here you go," Kirby said giving Rick a wild alligator. "Oh ship!"

(Take 2). "Besides the alligator, I think we're going somewhere with this pet thing. Now find a suitable pet…not an alligator!" Rick yelled. Moments later. "Hey Rick! I found a suitable pet. It's a kitty cat," the proud Kirby said. "That's not a kitty cat. That's a tiger!" a very scared Rick said. "What's the difference? Here you go," Kirby said. "Oh ship!!"

(Take 3). "Kirby, forget the animals! Let's go to the objects. What is the best _thing_ you want to give to Ribbon?" Rick asked. "Well…" Kirby thought. "Not the 'well' thing." Moments later. "YOU BOUGHT THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!?!" Rick yelled. "I couldn't afford the Sphinx," Kirby said. "How did you afford it?!" "Oh I used your girlfriend's credit card." "YOU USED PICK'S CREDIT CARD?!?" "Don't worry, I told her you made me do it." Then the Statue of Liberty fell on Rick.

(Take…who gives a darn!). "Okay now, something that will hurt you than me. Giving away food!! (Kirby gulped.) Now let's begin. Kirby, could you pass me the turkey?" Rick said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kirby mumbled with a whole turkey in his mouth.

Many takes later. "Kirby, one day or another, Ribbon is going to ask for something, and if you keep eating, she might leave you thinking you're a slob…and go out with Meta Knight!! (Kirby gasped.) It's almost dawn. We have to finish this and do lesson 3 before Ribbon realizes that you're not on the tree," Rick speech to Kirby.

Many more takes later. Things weren't going as plan with Kirby's eating habits, so Rick tricks Kirby to make that things he truly hates. And it works. He even gave up a triple chocolate maxim tomato cake to Rick without hesitating.

"Lesson #3: Smooth Talk. Think of the smartest thing to say," Rick said. "…What to say smart?" Kirby asked. "Anything!" "**EMC2**!" "Close enough."

By Kirby's house. "Well done, Kirby!! Master the technique you have," Rick said. "Oh we will so be sued by Star Wars," Kirby groaned. "Just sleep on the tree and get some rest!" "Okay. Just want to tell you the alligator and the tiger I gave you were wives!" Kirby said as he left. "What? Oh fudge!!!"

Back at Kirby's house, he was sleeping on the tree when Ribbon woke up to go to her temporary job at Kawasaki's Restaurant, making food taste better. "Kirby, I heard 5 screams, not from you though I just want to say that…what is the Statue of Liberty doing in Whispy Woods?" Ribbon asked. "Life's a mystery, I guess," Kirby responded pretending to yawn.

Next chapter will actually be the story plot. R&R please.


	3. Whispy Woods Diner

**Ribbon and Kirby's Relationship** pt. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

In the evening time. Ribbon and Bow were about to get ready to bed. Then Kirby came to Ribbon.

"Umm, excuse me, Ribbon. I was just wondering; will you go out with me Friday night?" Kirby asked. "It seems so early…I'm surprised you have enough courage. Okay. See you Friday," Ribbon said and left. "Not to be rude, but we're still changing here," Bow said, partially nude w/ Ribbon. Then Kirby closed the door in excitement.

So Kirby went to tell all his friends. And here's what they have to say:

Karby: Really?? That is so awesome! Can you teach me to be lucky?!

Korby: Yeah? So what? I bet I can get a date 3 years faster than you, loser!

Kirdy: Woopie, lucky you. You know, Kirby, I prefer Bow. She's sassy.

MetaKnight: Hmm… (Show-off son of a)

DDD: What!! That orange triangle had love before me!!? That's it!! Let me at him!!

Escargoon: You expect me to appreciate you after you call me 'Escar-snail? Screw you!

Mr. Birdie: Whatever. Oh yeah. I was in Jay-Z's Concert last night. I was the loudest.

Ribbon: Why are you telling me? I asked you! (Awkward!)

Rick: Well, la-de-fatty-da!! Thanks to you buying the Statue of Liberty, I 'm broke when it comes to health insurance!

MetaKnight: Didn't you already come to me?

After that mishap, Kirby has to get ready for his date, little that he knows that it's 4 days away. So now what?

Two days later. "Rick, are you recovering great " Kirby asked. "Why yes I am…very, very slowly. The doctors screw surgery, so now, I'll constantly have strokes! I'm perfect!" Rick lied. "Great! Come on!" Kirby yelled as he pulled him on the leg not broken, making him step on the broken one.

Moments of cartoon recovery. "You did WHAT!!!!" Rick yelled. "That's right! I asked Ribbon out. And I forgot your lessons," Kirby said. "Fine! I'll tell you, but this is the last time!" Rick said.

If you forgot the lessons, look in Chapter 2. We don't need to see those lessons again. So let's see what's Ribbon is up to.

Back in Cappy Crappy Motel. Tiff enters the hotel. "Room service! Hi everyone!" She said. "Oh hi, Tiff. So about this game, is the yellow ball a cannibal? Does he get eaten by the ghost?" Ribbon asked. "Can he get out of the maze? Because he's kinda cute," Bow said.

"You know for his sakes, I hope he doesn't," Ribbon said.

"Anyway, I was wondering, where's Kirby?" Tiff asked. "He told me that he was going to the supermarket," Ribbon answered. "Really? Because I was just there!" Tiff yelled. "He's not at the supermarket! Oh, Jeez! We have to find him! You guys take the supermarket, and I go else where!" Ribbon ordered. Bow and Tiff nodded.

Now for some sleep time…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _I like pie. _Okay back to story mode.

Where Ribbon is at. She's in Riffle Star again for advice from her parents.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home!!!" Ribbon yelled. "You're back early! What happened?" her dad said with a machine gun. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! I'm just visiting. I need advice about a guy," Ribbon yelled. "Well, all I have to say is to treat you're friends nice and they will be nice to you. That's how I met you're mom!" Ribbon's dad said. Then the two were making out with each other. "Eww!! Old people love!!" Ribbon said then left.

In the supermarket. "Well, I don't see him! There he is!" Bow yelled and pointed at a circle. Turns out to be Karby. "Oh, hello, Karby! Have you seen Kirby?" Bow asked. "Why no! Sorry. But I heard him saying that he's going to Whispy Woods Diner, the fanciest restaurant in Pop Star," he answered.

Back where Kirby's at. "Whoa!! Did it take us two straight days to do the lessons?!" Kirby exclaimed. "Yeah, you took the less outta lesson. LESS PAIN!!!! Now get to your restaurant before it's too late!!" Rick said.

Once Kirby went to his restaurant. "Finally! Away from that idiot!" Rick said. "So, you told Kirby to use my credit card to by Dark Star!?!" Pick said with a heated frying pan. "Just go to the next scene. This could get painful," he said. Okay.

7:00 in Whispy Woods Diner. "You guys better be telling the truth!" Ribbon said. "You can trust me! (Otherwise, I'll pound the living snot of Karby!) By the way, where were you?" Bow asked. "Oh, nowhere special…OMG!! This is one fancy restaurant! I doubt Kirby can afford this."

In Whispy Woods Diner. Kirby was leaning on a table with a tuxedo (or at least the top part). Ribbon's wearing a wedding skirt.

"Kirby! You rented the whole restaurant!? How can you afford it?" she asked.

"And you told him to rent the Whispy Woods Diner! You know that I don't have a job!" Pick yelled. "You never used the damn thing!!" Rick yelled.

"Me and a kind friend bought it for you," he answered. "Aww that's so sweet of you!"

During the date. "Excuse me, Kirby, but could you hand me the chocolate maximum tomato?" Kirby didn't want to give it up. But then he saw a tooth in it (in his imagination). "Sure! Here you go!" Kirby said, handing her the tomato. After that, Ribbon and Kirby then kissed for a long time. Until they saw everyone watching. "Move! I wanna see!" Lolo complained. Kirby just pulled a curtain down.

A/N: Aww, the date was a success! And now they've grown love. Make sure you look out for a sequel on Feb. 29. Who knows, they're might be a bonus chapter.

The End. (Or is it?)


	4. Bow and Karby's Relationship

**Ribbon _and_**_ Kirby's _Relationship **_pt. 4_**

A/N: I told you that there will be a bonus chapter anyday! So lets get started. Kinda like a preview to my next story problaby late Feb., early March.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby.

Chapter 4: Kirby and Bow??????

Noon time in Kawasaki's

"What do you mean that this food is crap?? Its made from a God!" Kirby cried.

"This food is okay and all, until Ribbon came and made it worse!! She made Kawasaki look like a master chef! No offense." Kirdy said.

"Now Bow, she's both cuter and more talented than Ribbon. Dang! If her name was a short syllable, I would've rhymed." Korby said.

"Yeah, I do have to admit, Bow is a better cook than Ribbon..." Kirby started.

Sadly, Ribbon overheard that part of their conversation and almost started to cry.

"Excuse me manager, may I go to the bathroom?" Ribbon asked.

"Come on, lady! You don't have to ask everytime!" Kawasaki said.

So then Ribbon ran to the bathroom crying for a moment.

"...But she is way better than Bow at almost any cost! And besides, Ribbon and Bow are twins! They look the same!" Kirby finished.

"You're problaby right about that! Let's cheer for no reason!" Karby said.

After eating their lunch.

"Well, what do you know, Ribbon's food tasted better!" Kirdy exclaimed.

"But I can't help the feeling that this wasn't cooked from happyness, or how ever you spell it! I'll go to the kitchen to make sure." Kirby said and left.

"What the heck is he talking about, 'Or how ever you spell it? Retard!" Karby wondered.

In the kitchen.

"Sorry Kirby, but customers aren't allowed in the kitchen!" Kawasaki noted.

"But I had free access! You're just lucky that you have customers!" Kirby announced.

"Well, shut up!" Kawasaki said.

Later.

"Hello Ribbon. Are you okay?" Kirby asked.

"I'm perfectly fine with my perfectly looks and talent! Yep, not being talked behind my back!" Ribbon noted.

"Oh, flute. You heard that part? That wasn't me there..." Kirby lied.

"Then who was it then, Dr. Suess???" Ribbon cried.

"Okay, it was me, but did you hear me about Ribbon being the perfect girlfriend?" Kirby told (the truth).

"Really, you said that about me??" Ribbon blushed.

Kirby nodded. Then Ribbon started to swing him around.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you! Now I feel much safer of our relationship!" she exclaimed.

Or is it... Let's find out...right after these messages.

In Ribbon's house.

"Hey Bow, I was scared about Kirby's and my relationship!" Ribbon said.

"I bet, I mean all you have is a skirt the size of a Toosie Roll!" Bow stared as Ribbon tried to pull her skirt down.

"Does a now-it-all sibling or friend treat you like crap?" Some wierd and random stanger announce asked. Ribbon nodded.

"Well, introducing the grand product of 20 Questions! The OMG special! Now, it only has 20 questions! WOW!!!"

"Yay! Now I can best my sister anytime!" Ribbon said

(End of Commercial.)

"GOD!!! YOU SUCK!!!!" Mr Birdy yelled.

(I'm way too lazy to say he said she said, so part of this will be in play form.)

(Karby decides to go on a trip to Aqua Star for a few days. Luckily, so did Bow. Too bad that he coved with Pink Powder.)

Karby: That is the last time I go to the Pink Panther convention, just for a flapen donut! I hate Pop Star!

Bow: Hey Kirby, Have you seen one of you're brothers? I have to give him this! Hopefully, it's Karby!

Karby: Wait, Bow! I'm Karby! See? (Wipes off some pink powder off.)

Bow: (Blushing) Well, what do you know! Well, I thought you would like this.

Karby: I have to admit, I haven't seen this side of you. (Opens up the present). OH MY SHOENESS!!!!! It's the super ultra rare Super Mario 128!!!! How did you know about this?!

Bow: I just thought that you would like super ultra rare and Mario games. so I...

(Then Karby started french kissing Bow for a long moment. But sadly, Ribbon was out looking for them.)

Ribbon: Kirby? Have you seen my copy of Super Mario 128? I thought you would...HOLY SON OF A FU...

Mr.Birdy: BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... (catching breath) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!

(What the heck was that?)

Mr. Birdy: THAT WAS A CENSORSHIP!! YOU'RE WELCOME, YOU MOOK!!!!

(Right...anyway, Ribbon saw Bow and Karby, thought it it was Kirby, because she saw the pink side of Karby. Anyway, she them kissing and flew back to Pop Star.)

Bow: Did you hear something?

Karby: No. Did you?

(Now let's take a small break to not read.)

Mr. Birdy: NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! NO MORE INTERMISSIONS!!!! THEY'RE GETTING OLDER THAN YOU'RE COMPUTER!!!

(I find that very offensive.)

Mr. Birdy: YOU KNOW WHAT'S OFFENSIVE??? YOU CALLING ME MR. BIRDY. CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!!!

(Fine. Next story, I'll call you that, I'll look it up at the Wikipidea.)

(Now, I can do the he said she said style.)

Back at Pop Star in Kawasaki

"Yeah, I'll have a extra large burger, extra large fries, an extra large chocolate shake, and a large everything else please," Kirby ordered.

"I see that your still on your diet. You didn't order the 2 extra large everything else! That will be $1265 please." Kawasaki said.

"How about if I eat the food and you won't go out of buisness! That's a good deal!" Kirby said.

"Listen Kirby, you have to pay, or you'll be banned from here forever!!!" Kawasaki warned.

"I hope I wasn't going to use this...(reaches in his mouth like it was a pocket)...Just take this out of Pick's credit card," Kirby said.

"Works for me!"

Later.

"Say Kirby, have you seen Ribbon? She has been missing work for 4 days!" Kawasaki asked.

"Since you mention it, she has tried to avoid me ever since I hit Karby with pink powder back at the Pink Panther convention to get a donut! I don't know what happened, but I'm gonna find out! As soon as I'm done with this food, of course!" Kirby said.

An hour later, Kirby ran to Ribbon to see why she has tried to avoid him. Then she finally got the guts to tell him why.

"How could you not understand why I'm so heartbroken?! I saw you kiss Bow on Aqua Star 4 days ago!" Ribbon cried.

"What are you talking about?? I haven't been to Aqua Star since I was looking for the chocolate pie MetaKnight promised...which I never found!" Kirby said.

"Then what the heck is **_this _**then?" Ribbon asked with a picture showing 'Kirby' and Bow kissing on Aqua Star.

"What!?! That can't be me! I swear that's not me!" Kirby cried.

"Not only you cheated on me, but you stole the only Super Mario 128 from me!!" Ribbon yelled.

"Say what!!! You know that I never steal!" Kirby said.

"HEY!!! WHO TOOK MY TRIPLE CHOCOLATE CAKE???!!! King DDD yelled from his castle.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY CREDIT CARD???" Pick yelled from Whispy Woods.

"WHO TOOK MY DONUT!!!!" The Pink Panther yelled from his convention.

"Well, not from you, of course...but I didn't take it!!" Kirby said.

"Will you please quit lying to me?!" Ribbon asked, then sobbed away.

Moments later, Kirby cried too. Then he an idea to save their relationship

"STOP EATING ME!!" Escargoon yelled.

Then he have another idea.

"Go away, Kirby! Don't tell me anymore bad news!" Ribbon cried.

"No! It's good news! I did not kiss Bow on Aqua Star! And I have proof! Karby and Bow, get in here!

Then Karby and Bow went into the room.

"Hi guys. How can you prove that Kirby didn't kiss her?" Ribbon asked.

"Well, if you see the picture, then turn it to the light, you could actually see that pink is pink powder! That red you see, is me!" Karby said.

"What kind of camera do have, girl?" Kirby asked.

"So it's true. You didn't kiss her after all?" Ribbon asked, then smiled.

Kirby just nodded.

"I'm soo sorry that I ever doubt you when you tell the truth! How can I repay you?" Ribbon asked.

"By not suffacating me with your hug?" Kirby said with his remaining breath.

"Sorry."

So at the end, Ribbon and Kirby took their relationship to the next level. Not that! They got married at the end! So now they could live together with happiness...or will they? Stay with me on Feb 29th and find out.

This is a long chapter!


End file.
